


Jet Black Hearts 1.18: Joanna

by voleuse



Series: Jet Black Hearts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: Joannawished her son wouldn't carry the world on his shoulders.
Series: Jet Black Hearts [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979008
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Jet Black Hearts 1.18: Joanna

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 1.18, "Something Wicked."

Joanna found herself pretty preoccupied with Asher, even after he was released from the hospital. Even after such a short illness, he was shaky and prone to nightmares. He'd wake up in a panic most nights; Joanna would lurch out of bed when she heard his cry.

With all that going on, she didn't realize how much Michael had been affected, too.

***

It was the middle of the night when Joanna opened her eyes. As she acclimated to the darkness, she heard low chattering in the parking lot--probably that couple coming back from a late night. A car door must have woken her. She listened to the familiar sounds of guests returning: an engine shutting off, folks trying to remember which room was theirs, fumbling with locks, and cheap doors creaking open and shut. (The maintenance guy kept the hinges oiled pretty well, but the shift from summer's humidity to fall's bitter-cold nights wasn't kind to the wood.)

After a few minutes, Joanna couldn't quite fall asleep, so she slid out of bed, figuring a cup of tea might help. On the way back from the kitchenette, she peeked into the boys' room.

Michael was sitting up sentinel-straight in bed, staring at the window. Asher was snoring softly, thank goodness.

"Sweetie," Joanna murmured. 

Michael jerked. His eyes skittered from the window to her and back again. "Hey, Mom," he whispered.

"Can't sleep?" she eased the door open a little more so she could lean on the frame.

Michael shrugged. His eyes were tired, she thought. 

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" she asked. 

He shifted, as if to get out of bed. Then he looked at the window again. "No, I'm okay."

"You sure?" She observed the way he turned his shoulders. How rumpled his hair was. "How about I make some and bring it to you here?"

Michael smiled. "Really?" 

"Just this once," she said. "If you promise not to spill."

"I promise," he said, so she headed back to the stove.

***

Over the next few weeks, though, she noticed Michael's energy was flagging. He was quieter at breakfast, slower to move. He was twitchy as the sun went down.

One night, she slipped out of bed and, as she suspected, found him still awake.

"Michael," she said. "What's going on? Why aren't you sleeping?"

He shrugged.

"Uh-uh," she said. "An answer."

"I just, um," he said. "I just want to make sure Asher's okay."

Joanna blinked. "Oh, sweetie." She came into the room and sat on his bed. "Asher's fine. The folks at the hospital said there's no signs that he'll relapse. He's a lot better."

"I know," Michael said. "I'm just..."

"Worried?" she pulled him against her shoulder. As usual, he tightened up, then relaxed. She wasn't looking forward to the day when he'd spurn hugs altogether. She stroked her hand over his hair and thought. "How about this," she said. "Why don't you go to sleep? I'll watch over Asher for a while."

Michael let out a sigh. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she replied. "Lie down, close your eyes." 

He was asleep in less than five minutes. Joanna felt tears well up for a moment, then she settled back, leaning against the headboard.

She'd promised him, after all.


End file.
